


Life of Lucy Saxon

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: The Life of Lucy Saxon





	Life of Lucy Saxon

“What are you doing here?”, she questioned as the Master exited the TARDIS.

“So, a woman, eh?”, he smirked .

“What are you doing here?”, she repeated.

“Well, don't you know?”

“Two of use, two time lines that should never have crossed. No, I don't. So? Will you answer my question? And where is my TARDIS?”

“ _Our_ TARDIS, dear. And it's inaccessible at the moment. I was trying to go and get it but this stupid piece of junk refused to obey me. Guess the Doctor's responsible for that. But he's stranded at the end of the universe at the moment, so I guess it's...”

“Rassilon, I forgot how much you love to hear your own voice.”

“Don't we all?”

“Nevermind. You're just here by accident, then?”

“Clearly. Didn't you hear me saying I was trying to get to my TARDIS.”

“ _Our_ TARDIS.”, the woman repeated his own words.

“Well, at the time, it's only mine, since you have yet to exist from my perspective.”

“Don't you play coy with me.”

“We could always take _your_ version of _our_ ship to go and get _mine_. But I guess you would rather die than let me touch it; I know since I would rather kill you than let you near _my_ TARDIS.”

“Why I am the one dying in both scenarii? Don't answer that, I get it. And you're right, you won't even catch a glimpse of the possible current position of my ship. So, what now? The Doctor's piece of junk won't obey you and you know it.”

 

He smirked, dangerously seductive.

 

“Oh, dear female version, you will love it.”

 

*

 

She didn't like it. Not one bit. Well, maybe she did at first. A teeny tiny bit. But it turned out that she was just a pawn in her past self plan and her current diminutive condition was a problem she would soon have to resolve. Why did she let him convince her that she couldn't stay biologically Timelord for the plan to work, she would never know; but being human, even with her brain still intact, was gross and humiliating.

She hated the “plan”. She hated her past self. She hated herself for letting him have such power over her. And she hated the Doctor for not seeing who she truly was, for doing nothing about the humiliation and the abuse he watch her endured every minute of the day.

 

*

 

She didn't care any more. Why would she? Nothing mattered any more. She was a shell of herself, drained of all energy. She had lost her will to fight and she couldn't care less. She didn't even have any strength left to continue to hate “Harry”. She was is thing and will always be. Maybe it was for the best; who was she to know better than her Master? She was, as he repeated her daily, nothing more than a stupid human woman now. She was nothing. So why should she care about what happened to her?

 

*

 

He had nearly killed her, this time. She regretted that he didn't. It would be better for everybody if she just disappeared, if she died. She wouldn't even be able to come back this time, human that she is. Well, she probably would be able to if she tried to come with a plan. Except that she didn't want to come back, to continue this wretched miserable life. She was ready to die for good.

She had thought that this time, it was it; the end, finally. But he stopped strangulating her at the last moment and had abandoned her, her breath laborious and painful. She had cried. Not because of the pain or because she was scared, but because she had survived once again.

She wanted to die but every time, he stopped right before she lost consciousness and smirked at her cruelly.

 

“Not today dear.”

 

He knew. He knew and he led her to hope that her suffering was finally at its end, just to let her live a little longer. It was torture. And she couldn't endure it any more.

She had ask, more than once, a guard to kill her but every one of them had tell the Master. And he never did anything about it. Letting her go with it was just another of his tortures. Worst, he was nearly sweet to her those days.

Maybe she should take matters in her own hands.

 

*

 

After she had been found unconscious by one of the Jones women, he didn't let her out of his sight. He was the only one to decide when and how she would die, he told her, ice in his voice. She would never be able to escape, not even by dying.

 

*

 

She was so insignificant that nobody noticed her, as time rewinded around them. They only had eyes for the Master and the Doctor. Everybody had forgotten stupid Lucy Saxon. It was her chance to finally disappear for good, to die and to never come back. She took a gun that had been abandoned by one of the guards, decided to use it to end her miserable existence but something awoke in her. She could simply kill herself, but if she shot the Master, she would assure that she would never come to be by destroying her past self.

 

BANG!

 

*

 

He won.

 


End file.
